


Lazy Day

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-smut, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Wherein Hunk and a pining Landa have a bit of a lazy day together.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Language notes!
> 
> Samoan:  
> Manamea- sweetheart
> 
> Spanish:  
> Dios- God  
> Ay Dios mio- Oh my God/Oh Lord  
> Eres demasiado linda- You're too cute.  
> Qué mierda- What the fuck.

“I don’t wannaaaa,” Landa sleepily whined, alligator rolling further into her sheets. 

Hunk huffed amusedly as she shook her best friend again. “I’m not saying you have to get out of bed, but you do have to wake up.”

Landa blearily poked her head out of her self-made blanket burrito. Her brows dipped suspiciously, looking up at Hunk. “Why?”

“Because we, my friend, are having a lazy day!” Hunk beamed brightly, and Landa finally took a good look at what Hunk looked like this morning (or was it the afternoon?). 

Landa’s eyes would have bugged out of her face if she hadn’t had years of self-training to keep her shit on lock around Aigafealofani Gagailoa, AKA Hunk, AKA her best friend in this life and probably previous incarnations as well, but also AKA Real Life Amazonian Goddess, and AKA Landa’s secret crush since the day she and Hunk moved into their Garrison dorm together. 

_ Anyway, _ said goddess before her looked beautiful in a blue t-shirt that  _ just _ hugged her curves (Landa’s heart did  _ not _ skip at seeing Hunk wear her color) and yellow sleep shorts that just reached the middle of her thick thighs. Her long, wavy hair (that always reminded Landa of the ocean) was pulled up into a messy bun, wispy, curly strands framing her face in a way that softened her strong jawline. She was makeup-free today, just Hunk in all of her natural glory, and  _ Dios, _ Landa was so gone on her best friend, it was pathetic. 

Really, you’d think Landa would have moved on by now, right? It’s been  _ years _ since this crush had begun and it didn’t show any sign of slowing down- not after the multitude of embarrassing shit they’d seen each other do back at the Garrison, not after the frankly alarming number of times Landa has seen Hunk vomit, not after being thrust into the positions as Paladins of Voltron, not after  _ countless _ alien babes to flirt with, not after any of the multitudinous Galra battles they’ve had. None of that shit did anything but make Landa’s crush stronger. 

Landa was convinced that seeing Hunk shove aside her anxiety, throw on her determined face and blast through sentry bots with her bayward was a religious experience. 

Like, not only was she physically strong (them arms and thighs tho~), but emotionally too. She was always there for literally anyone who needed it, ready to put aside her own bullshit to help her friends in need. She was bright and funny and wasn’t afraid to call anyone out on their shit...but she did it in a nice way that makes you think about how to make things better (unlike Keith’s and Pidge’s graceless sarcasm that just tended to make people a bit sore until you changed your behavior). She had a strength that Landa admired greatly.  _ And _ she was so naturally considerate that she remembered little things that made her friends happy. 

Like their lazy days.

Back at the Garrison, when they had a day where they didn’t have to do anything- no homework, no classes, no simulations,  _ nothing- _ they’d change into their comfiest clothes and spend all day together in their dorm, watching tv and playing games like truth or dare or whatever and eating shitty junk food all day without a care in the world. Landa loved those days more than just about- no, she  _ definitely _ loved those days more than  _ anything _ else. 

Just being able to have an excuse to cuddle up on Hunk was enough to make Landa finally unravel her burrito, patting the bed beside her. 

“Well then, what are you doing over there? Get in here!” Landa tamped down on her elation just in time to prevent the hysterical giggle that threatened to climb out of her mouth when Hunk beamed, doing as she was told.  _ Dios, _ wasn’t she supposed to be way smoother than this?

Then again, Landa had long lamented her inability to just  _ chill _ around Hunk. Hunk had thought it was adorable, claiming that Landa’s more excitable side was actually the “real Landa” that she just hid under her flirty veneer. And boy, was Hunk  _ super _ wrong, but it wasn’t like Landa could just  _ tell _ Hunk that, right? Landa’s just rolled with it for so long now that she couldn’t really negate it at this point without being way obvious about her feelings. She couldn’t do that to their friendship. Especially now that Hunk seemed to have a massive crush on Shay…

Forcefully shaking off that line of thought, she sat up and in front of Hunk with a smile. “What do you wanna do first?”

“Well, we have all day, so I was thinking we could just eat for now,” Hunk shrugged with her own smile, gesturing to the plate of food Landa hadn’t even noticed was there.

_ “Hell _ yeah. I’m so out of it right now or I would have been on that like beans on rice,” Landa declared, reaching out her hands in a grabby motion, making Hunk laugh. Landa bit her lip on a goofy grin as Hunk turned to grab the cookies.

“Not the healthiest but, you know. Lazy day,” Hunk shrugged again, biting down into her food. 

Landa had to shove her mouth full just to keep her mouth shut when Hunk made a frankly  _ sinful _ sound. They ate nearly the whole plate in one go, and Landa was Suffering ™ from all those little moans dripping like honey from Hunk’s mouth. Seriously, Landa needed to get her shit together if she was going to last today.

She’d been pretty good at keeping a certain level of distance from Hunk since they became part of the team all those months ago. She backed off of how much time they spent together, letting Hunk chill more with Pidge without Landa there while Landa focused her attention of fucking with Keith and doing her own thing. She trained more, becoming more of the sharpshooter she’d claimed to be from the jump. She sat by Keith when they ate (which would have been a bomb plan if Hunk hadn’t immediately sat across Landa pretty much every single meal). She spent a lot of time with Blue, just connecting with her Lion. She  _ had _ hung out with Hunk, of course (she didn’t want to actively avoid her best friend), but she made sure to keep a bit of distance between them.

Before, Landa had had the shitheads at the Garrison to make fun of them for being in a relationship that she could actively fend off, letting Hunk know she didn’t think of her that way (even if it was a fucking lie). Now though...in the middle of deep space, with no one to make fun of her, she had to rely on just…not being obvious.

So what if Keith and Pidge and Shiro and… Okay,  _ all of them but Hunk _ figured out her hopeless crush? So the hell what? Hunk never seemed uncomfortable and she never said anything, so Landa was pretty sure she didn’t know, so that’s all that mattered. 

You might think: why don’t you just tell her, Landa? Well, Landa will tell you why. 

One, like she’d said before, she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Two, like she’d  _ also _ said, Hunk has a crush on Shay. Three, Hunk  _ doesn’t _ have a crush on Landa. Three, even if she did, Landa doesn’t actually deserve someone as good as Hunk anyway. Four, Landa had given up the pipe dream ages ago. She’d accepted her fate a looong time ago. That wasn’t going to change just because she’s one of Hunk’s very few choices on the ship (if she ever wanted something with someone here).

Once they finished eating, they lay down for a nap (so what if Landa just got up? It’s called a  _ lazy day for a reason), _ complete with Landa getting to be the big spoon.

Some people would assume that since Hunk is the bigger person, she’d be the big spoon, but Landa loved nothing more than holding Hunk in her arms, and Hunk had admitted a long time ago that being held was just more comfortable for her to be held. It worked for them.

Landa, without Hunk’s cinnamon-brown eyes watching her, nuzzled into the poof of Hunk’s bun, reveling in whatever the hell shampoo she used that made her hair smell like pineapples and mint. She tightened her arms around Hunk’s thick waist, careful not to given into the temptation to caress Hunk’s soft belly. She curved her leaner self around her best friend, her breath catching just a bit when Hunk threaded her fingers through Landa’s. It wasn’t until Hunk’s breathing evened out that Landa allowed herself to be dragged into her dreamscapes.

\---

Waking up was a weird experience. For a minute, Landa didn’t know where the hell she was due to a warm body clutching her from behind. She was fairly certain she still dreaming because when the memories of Hunk kickstarting a lazy day rushed back, she never really thought she’d wake up to  _ this. _

She held her breath as a pair of warm lips just barely pressed into her shoulder, a whisper of touch in the dim room, notching the heat thrown off their bodies to  _ burning. _ Hunk’s thick, muscled arm held Landa firmly against her, and Landa wasn’t sure she could breathe even if she wanted to as Hunk’s large breasts pushed against Landa’s shoulder blades. 

“Are you awake?” Hunk asked and Landa jumped a bit at the sleep-roughened tone.

“Y-yeah. What’s up?” Landa said, trying her level best not to flip the fuck out right about now. Maybe  _ Hunk _ was still dreaming, and thought she was cuddling up on Shay or something? Landa’s heart twisted at the thought, but it was the only thing that made any sense, so she couldn’t just ignore the possibility. 

Abruptly, Hunk maneuvered herself in a way that made Landa fell on onto her back as she suddenly loomed over Landa on her hands and knees. Landa’s eyes flew wide as she looked up at her very awake, very  _ aware _ friend. Hunk stared down at her, her eyes dancing over Landa’s face, her lips fallen open enough for Landa to see perfect teeth and just a hint of a very pink tongue (that Landa was  _ not _ imagining sliding over hers…  _ shut up). _

“H-hey, buddy. Uh… What’s up?” Landa asked again when Hunk didn’t answer her, and the question seemed to knock some sense back into her best friend.

“Wanna play twenty questions?” Hunk asked, and Landa was pretty sure she’d just suffered whiplash from the abrupt change of subject.

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted to play twenty questions,” Hunk grinned playfully, but something in her eyes read ‘serious.’ 

Landa didn’t know what the hell to do with that so she nodded helplessly. “Sure. I’m down.”

“I’ll start. As far as I’ve seen, you haven’t been flirting with anyone on missions lately. Have you found someone?” Hunk asked lowly, and Landa’s heart skipped. They had a rule about their lazy day games- all honestly, all the time. 

“Ah, not really?” Landa winced as Hunk’s brows furrowed. “I just...haven’t felt like flirting with anyone lately.” She wasn’t going to elaborate on the fact that  _ she _ hadn’t found Hunk, but rather than they’d been placed together and fell in love purely on accident, not because she was looking for it. Landa knew how to play the technicality game like a fiddle.

“My turn.” Landa smiled, the corners a bit pinched, but forced her body to relax into a more normal ‘super chill and supportive Landa’ position. “How are things between you and Shay?”

Hunk’s brows furrowed further, her smile slowly dropping. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll let that go since that was technically a question instead of an answer. I meant, like… You and Shay got pretty close, right? I wanted to know how things  _ are,” _ Landa waggled her brows, “between you.”

“Oh gods,” Hunk huffed, sitting back on Landa’s lap with a shake of her head. “You don’t still think we’re together, do you?”

“...You aren’t?” Landa asked.

“No! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that we’re just friends for you to believe me.” 

Landa frowned at Hunk’s sudden dejection. She had the feeling she was missing something by the way Hunk wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Landa tried to catch Hunk’s eyes, but while the yellow Lion wasn’t great with evasion, it seemed the yellow Paladin herself was.

“It’s my turn,” Hunk sighed. “Why do you refuse to believe me when I say that Shay and I aren’t together?”

Landa’s head fell back against the pillow. She hadn’t realized she’d lifted herself from the bed. “I don’t know. Maybe because she was all you talked about forever after the Balmera mission?”

“That’s because she was a new friend! A new,  _ alien _ friend! Tell me she isn’t cool.” Hunk said exasperatedly.

“Well yeah, but still. You guys seemed to have gotten really close really fast back there. Hell, even the others noticed it.”

“Yeah, but they accepted the fact that we’re just friends as soon as I shut it down. I’m not sure why my  _ best friend _ doesn’t believe me! Besides, how can I be with Shay when I like someone else?” 

Landa’s eyes popped wide, confusion written all over her face, she was sure. “What? Who?! Is it someone I know?”

Hunk looked at her flatly. Landa raised her brows, shrugging as best she could in her position, trying her best to not let the implosion inside her chest a la heartbreak show on her face. She’d accepted the fact that Hunk was into Shay, but now there was the possibility of someone  _ new? _

Hunk stared at her like she was a fucking idiot, slowly looking around the room, looking down at where the skin of her thighs connected with Landa’s yoga pants, looking back at Landa with mirroring raised brows. She shook her head at Landa fondly, muttering, “come on,  _ manamea. _ You can’t be this thick.”

“Wait, me?!” Landa’s jaw dropped as she sat up on her elbows. “What the hell? Why would you like  _ me?” _ Landa nervously chuckled at Hunk’s frown at that. “When did-? How? Wha-”

“By the gods, calm down,” Hunk laughed, though the concerned edge didn’t leave her eyes. She sat back further, pressing down on Landa’s thighs (not that Landa was complaining in the slightest). “First of all, I’ve liked you for a while now. I can’t give an exact date but it was before Voltron.” 

Landa’s jaw dropped, speechless. 

“Second, shut the hell up with the self-deprecation thing. I know you’re a lot more insecure than you let anyone see, but it doesn’t suit you. You’re beautiful, smart, caring, loving,  _ hilarious. _ You have so many good qualities. I just wish you could see that in yourself like literally everyone else does.” 

Landa scrunched her nose up, her cheeks flooding red as she broke the eye contact Hunk had pulled her into. She laughed awkwardly as she lay back again, running her hands down her face, down to hover over Hunk’s thighs before falling to the bed on either side.

Hunk huffed. “Okay, so I know that it’s your turn, but I’m taking another.”

Landa looked baffled for a moment before remembering they were playing a game before this revelation. She weakly smiled, nodding for Hunk to go on.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

And then the air rushed from Landa’s lungs.  _ Dios. _ Leave it to Hunk to just plainly ask such a loaded question without batting an eye. 

Landa looked up at Hunk,  _ really _ looked at her, and noticed the way Hunk held herself. At first glance, it might look like she was comfortable, but Landa could see the tension in her posture, in the hands grasping her hips, in the set of her moue, in the corners of her eyes. Hell, Landa could  _ feel _ it in the tension of her inner thighs against Landa’s hips. Landa just wanted to take every hard, rigid line of Hunk’s body and return it to the gentle, pliable lines Landa was used to.

“I’ve, uh...I may or may not have liked you for, like...probably  _ way _ longer than you’ve liked me,” Landa admitted quietly, the heat in her face threatening to engulf her as she refused to give into the urge to close her eyes against Hunk’s uncharacteristic intensity.

“Really?” Hunk’s soft voice, the tentative hope in her eyes, the smile dawning on her face, the dorky, little victory dance she did on Landa’s hips when Landa nodded bashfully- it was all too much.

_ “Ay Dios mio. Eres demasiado linda.” _ Landa said helplessly, reaching up to fist her hands into Hunk’s shirt. Thank fuck Hunk caught herself before she bashed her face into Landa at full velocity of Landa’s sudden tug forward. 

It was like something snapped.  _ Three years _ of time that she’d been harboring these feelings for Hunk and it turns out that she could have had her for, for months? Maybe even  _ years? _ Like,  _ qué mierda. _ Her breathing picked up at Hunk’s sudden proximity, but thankfully she wasn’t alone. Hunk licked her lips, her eyes flicking between Landa’s and Landa’s lips. 

Suspended in this moment, Landa felt like she was going to go out of her mind if she didn’t get her lips on Hunk’s  _ now, _ so...that’s what she did.

Pushing up the last inch or so between them, Landa’s lips connected with Hunk’s and  _ shit. _ You know how romance novels like to talk about how fireworks go off inside the characters during their first kiss?

_ Wow, _ were they underestimating what it was like. Kissing Hunk felt like relief so deep it almost ached. It felt like each butterfly that connected with one another in her stomach were explosions setting off inside her. It felt like a full-body tingle, and not being able to breathe properly and  _ not caring. _ When Hunk dropped more weight onto Landa, it felt like the perfect grounding force. When Hunk’s arms hooked under Landa’s arms, her strong, thick fingers gripping her back, it felt like heaven. When Hunk’s tongue begged entrance, it felt like reverence. When Landa’s tongue danced against Hunks, pulling the sweetest of moans from Hunk and into her mouth, it felt like benediction. Landa never wanted to leave this moment, tongues and teeth and lips moving in a desperate give and take, Hunk’s hands moving to slide over Landa’s sides, Landa’s hands feeling the breadth of Hunk’s beautiful, broad shoulders. 

She was so lost in it that when Hunk pulled back, she chased it immediately. She made a petulant sound when Hunk gently pushed her back down, her eyes fluttering open to find a beaming Hunk. Her already full lips kiss-swollen and reddened, and Landa wanted Hunk to look like that forever. 

“I know this is supposed to be a lazy day, but I can think of exactly fifteen activities I want to do with and/or to you right now,” Landa said in a rush, uncaring of the vivid red flush deepening at her cheeks when Hunk threw her head back, laughing so brilliantly before directing her pure delight at Landa full-force.

“I suppose we could postpone lazy day activities until later tonight,” Hunk breathed as she ran her fingers over Landa’s sensitive lips. 

Sometimes Hunk really did have the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are forever appreciated! <3
> 
> Next up: f!Shklance, "Angst"


End file.
